幸せ Shiawase
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: Happiness. That's what they seriously need. Happiness. SxP Will Stan and Pashmina ever find the happiness they need? [Contains minor cursing and character death]


幸せ　Shiawase

Author's Note: Well… I don't really have anything to say, except that this fic was meant to be a songfic but I'm not sure if songfics are acceptable in FF since lyrics are copyrighted and all. As long as no one will report me to FF or something, then I should be able to change this to a songfic with ease and peace. That's only if no one will report me, that is.

Very angsty, very tragic and very crappy oneshot. Don't ask me how I got this idea; I just did. And please tell me if the rating is appropriate.

Aritia: Despite the fact that the title means 'happiness', this fic is actually very sad…

Shadow: Whoopie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot, and of course, my OCs.

_Italics: flashbacks/thinking_

_**Bold italics: **__**emphasizing (if songfic: lyrics, as well)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Boo hoo! I had an argument with my friend! What should I do? Boo hoo…"_

_The happy-go-lucky blonde child, not more than 11 years old or so, smiled and held onto his favourite pair of maracas. He hopped excitedly like the child he was, and ran up to the crying boy and said, "That sort of stuff happens all the time! It's completely normal!"_

"_Sniff… It is?"_

"_Of course it is! Don't cry anymore! There's nothing to cry about! Here, let me cheer you up with a little dance of mine!" And with that, Torahamu Stanley danced his dance with a large smile on his face. He danced and danced, and didn't stop until the little boy stopped crying, and even began to smile. "How'd you like that?"_

"_Thanks! I feel so much better!"_

_Stan brushed some of his bangs away from covering his sapphire eyes, and winked. "Yeah, no problem!"_

"_Oh, um… I'd like to ask you something…"_

"_Sure, go ahead."_

_- - - - -_

"_Waaaahh!! They won't let me play because I'm too little and young! It's not fair!!!"_

_The docile blonde girl's turquoise eyes sparkled, and she got her balls ready. Smiling passionately, Mafura Pashmina went up to the crying child of not more than 5 years and assured him, "It's OK. Don't cry. Watch me juggle my balls! You'll definitely cheer up!" Pashmina began juggling her balls continuously, and waited for the child's tears to stop dripping, and for a smile to dawn upon his tiny facial features. Finally, he cracked a smile._

"_I feel… happy!"_

"_Hee hee! I'm glad to hear that!"_

"_Ah, one-chan, can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything! Just ask me!"_

_- - - - -_

Torahamu Stanley sighed at the memory. He closed his eyes and lied down on the soft grass. He tilted his head to one side, feeling the cool breeze against his entire being. His paw grabbed onto the grass and pulled some out subconsciously. Sighing in utter frustration, Stan lied on his side, and he pulled his legs closer to his body, and he tried to let sleep overcome him. His breaths began to shorten drastically.

Meanwhile, Pashmina wasn't feeling so happy herself.

She was sitting in the clubhouse quietly, not talking to anyone. She tried not to let the glistening tears from her eyes drip uncontrollably, but it was hard to hide her sadness from everyone else. However, the Ham Humans pretty much figured out that something Dexter did must've upsetted Pashmina terribly. After all, he _**was **_her boyfriend.

"All right, Dexter! Talk! I _**know **_you made Pashmina this sad!" Howdy demanded angrily. When Dexter didn't reply, Howdy was tempted to give Dexter a hard punch in the face but he was restrained by Boss. "Let me go, Boss! I need to teach this… this… four-eyed freak a lesson for making Pashmina so sad!"

"Calm down, Howdy! We don't even know what Dexter did!" Boss replied. When he felt Howdy's body stop struggling, it was his turn to interrogate, "Well, Dexter? What did you do?"

"I broke up with Pashmina," Dexter replied coldly.

"What?! How could you?!" Howdy shouted. "You know Pashmina loves you! Why'd you break up with her?!"

"Because she simply doesn't love me."

- - - - -

"_How come you're always so happy?"_

"_How come you're always so happy?"_

"_Happy…?"_

"_Happy…?"_

_Happy._

_Happy._

Was he truly happy?

Was she truly happy?

_Happiness._

That's what they seriously need.

Happiness.

- - - - -

"What?! What'd you mean she doesn't love you?! She obviously loves you!" Sandy screamed.

"Sandy, please, calm down…" Maxwell whispered to her.

"No, Maxy! Stay out of this!" Sandy turned to face Dexter. "Look here, Dexter! You know how much Pashy sacrificed in order to be with you?! Do you?!"

"All I know is that she no longer loves me," came the cold reply. "And before you come killing me, let me ask you something. Do you know your brother well?"

"What kind of question is that?! Duh! I'm his sister! Of course I do!"

"Then tell me. What does your brother need most of all in the world?"

"Wha…?"

"I'll make it easier for you then. What do Stan and Pashmina need most of all in the world? I'll make it a multiple-choice question. Is it: A – Love? B – Nothing? C – Money? Or D – Happiness?"

Dexter's question got everyone else thinking, other than the oddly depressed Pashmina. She was too depressed to listen. Sandy thought about it carefully. Pashmina needed love, most definitely, but she didn't think about what her brother needed most. He certainly wasn't the greedy kind, so money was out. He most definitely needed _**something **_so it couldn't be nothing. He was obviously happy so love was the only option left, and with confidence, Sandy answered, "Love!"

Dexter smiled. "Oh, close, but that's not what they need most of all. What they truly need is happiness."

Oh, 'obviously happy' my foot.

- - - - -

Stan didn't know how long he had been living in his nightmare, but he knew that it had been long enough to make him go insane. His eyes shot open with fear, but he wasn't panting; he had a nightmare about Dexter and Pashmina doing _**that**_, but he wasn't screaming. All of his emotions had been bottled up within him, and it was so hard to let all of them out at once.

It hurt too much; too much…

He had no idea why he felt devoid of emotions, but he would never want to know.

He even stopped calling Pashmina 'Pashmina-chan'.

- - - - -

"Happiness? Why? Stan is always smiling…" Hamtaro was cut off by Dexter.

"Just because he's smiling doesn't mean that he's happy."

"What're you talking about? What do you mean?" Sandy asked, not believing that Dexter knew her brother more than she did. She was Stan's _**sister, **_for Gawd's sake.

"Sometimes, you have to look beyond the surface. The truth lies within, but it is clouded by a fake exterior. Stan's always smiling… because he's really sad and lonely inside…"Dexter trailed off, folding his arms.

"Hold it!" Howdy yelled out. "What does this have anything to do with you breaking up with Pashmina, huh?!"

"I was getting there, Howdy," the oddly calm Dexter replied. "See, the thing is… Both Stan and Pashmina need happiness, and they can give each other the happiness they need, because Pashmina truly loves Stan… and Stan truly loves Pashmina."

"_N… nani?_" the quiet Pashmina finally spoke. All eyes were on her, and everyone noticed. Pashmina must've been crying her eyes out, for her eyes were horrendously bloodshot. And she must've been lost in her own world, for her hair and scarf were in a complete mess and she didn't even realize it. "Stan-kun… loves me?" Tears dripped from her sore eyes, and Pashmina couldn't take it anymore.

She _**had **_tofind Stan.

She _**had **_to.

- - - - -

The sun was getting ready to wave goodbye, and only Stan was observant and lonely enough to subconsciously wave back literally. Lately, Stan's body had been moving against his will, like as if he no longer had any control over his own body. Either that, or Stan just never noticed that he was just too too TOO depressed to actually notice that he had already done this action and completely forgot about it.

That was just how lonely he was.

A strand of his hair fell and covered a bit of his deep, sapphire eyes. His eyes felt heavy, and his vision blurred. It was just weird; he woke up no more than 5 minutes ago, and he was about to fall asleep again. Soon, he'd be drifting off to sleep for good, and he wouldn't even know he had. '_Shit… I can't fall asleep… Or else, I won't wake up… Shit, come on… Wake up… Open your eyes, dammit!_'

"Stan-kun?"

Stan's eyes widened at last. He was completely awake. He turned around and came face-to-face with an all-too familiar person.

Pashmina.

- - - - -

What would you do for happiness? Would you give everything you have up? Or would you rather vie for happiness?

When you play a game of chess, have you ever stopped to think about how your life could be compared with chess? Life is like chess; the board is the lives we lead, and we are the chess pieces. Imagine if you face your enemy chess piece, and you get knocked over. You'd be out of the game until the game starts all over again. But life isn't so simple. Our lives aren't a game; we can't allow ourselves to get knocked over, thus we are back to square one: should we or should we not fight for happiness?

The answer is simple: if we fight for happiness, we would _**never **_be happy.

In fact, are you even happy to begin with?

After all, everyone cries when they are born. No one smiles.

No one.

- - - - -

"Mafura-chan," Stan acknowledged, hiding the shock in his quavering voice.

"Please, Stan-kun, just call me Pashmina. Or Pashy, at least," Pashmina requested with a forced smile.

"If you want me to…" Stan looked away and played with his fingers. "I guess I could. What're you doing here, Pashy? How'd you find me?"

"Acorn Mountain is your sanctuary, is it not? It has always been, and forever will be, even after we transformed from hamsters to humans." Both Stan and Pashmina smiled at the memories, before Pashmina motioned to Stan, "Ne, Stan-kun, may I sit next to you?"

Stan looked at her uncomfortably. "H-huh?"

"I want to… be with you, just for a while. May I?"

Stan thought about it before he answered, "I don't see why not, Mafura-chan."

"_Arigatou, _Stan-kun." Pashmina sat next to Stan, and she shifted nervously. "_Ano… _Stan-kun, I really… I really want you to… call me Pashmina. Or anything, really. Just don't call me Mafura-chan."

Stan's gaze at the sunset didn't break. "_Doshite?_"

"Well, uh…" Pashmina looked away. "We seem very… distant, that way…"

"…Is that so?"

"Y-yeah…"

"In that case…" Stan leaned in, and gave Pashmina a peck on the cheek. She blushed, but Stan remained indifferent, aside from the small smile on his face. "Would that seem distant to you?"

Pashmina touched her cheek and smiled. "N-not at all."

"I'm glad you think that."

As the sun continued to set, Pashmina unknowingly leaned on Stan's shoulder and moved closer to him. Stan couldn't help but blush, and he placed his head on top of hers. Pashmina closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow against her face. Stan and Pashmina's blond hair flew along with the wind. "Ne, Stan-kun…" Pashmina opened her cerulean eyes and sighed blissfully, "Isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"… Yeah, it is." Stan's face fell. "But… It's just sad that… I won't be able to see your beautiful face everyday…" Stan whispered.

"Did you say something?" Pashmina looked at Stan. "Stan-kun?"

"… Nothing, Pashy."

"OK. For a second there…" Pashmina sighed. "You had me worried."

Stan's eyes narrowed to slits. By then, the sun had already gone down. "…" Stan didn't speak. He had to tell Pashmina _**that thing**_; well, at least one of the Ham Humans that he trusted, and Pashmina seemed to be the one. "… Pashy, I…"

"Hmm?"

"Pashy… I… I…"

- - - - -

Sandy's eyes were damn bloodshot. Her tears have completely dried out, but she still felt like crying. The thin stack of papers in her hand shook along with the shaking hand. The other trembling hand flipped to the next page, even though she didn't want to carry on reading. She looked up at Dexter, who seemed indifferent, and asked through tears, "I-is… Is this true…? Is this true, Dexter? Is it?" When Dexter didn't respond, Sandy began to lose control over herself. "Is it?! Dexter, I _**demand **_an _**answer! **_Right NOW!!! DEXTER!!! TELL ME!!!"

"Sandy, please, calm down…" Maxwell tried to comfort Sandy, and restrained her from pummeling Dexter. "After all, you still haven't told us what is written on the papers Dexter gave you to read."

"I won't tell! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BELIEVE IT!!! DEXTER, TELL ME NOW!!! WHERE THE _**HELL **_DID YOU GET THIS?! DEXTER!!!"

"I got it from Stan himself, of course," Dexter calmly replied.

"I WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! NO!!!"

"Sandy, tell us! What's on the papers?" Maxwell asked, his temper rising.

"READ IT AND WEEP!!!!!" Sandy tossed the papers towards Maxwell, and rushed out of the clubhouse, fresh new tears falling from her eyes. Maxwell skimmed and scanned the papers, and his eyes widened in horror.

"_K-kore wa…!!!_"

- - - - -

How does it feel to be truly happy? Would a smile dawn upon your face when you are? To be truly happy, must a smile stay on forever and ever? Have you ever thought about smiling on the inside? Have you ever realized that after you smile, a stoic face would follow? Why is that so? Can you be called a truly happy person then?"

Actually, to be truly happy, you don't have to literally smile. Try smiling on the inside. If you can't smile either way, that means that you are truly unhappy. Then you would think to yourself…

When would happiness truly arrive?

- - - - -

"Pashy… I love you," Stan finished, flushing a bright shade of red.

Pashmina didn't show any sign of shock. She already knew, but hearing it come out from his mouth made her heart race like hell. She felt her body temperature rising rapidly, even to the point when she began sweating. She blushed, and smiled, "Stan-kun…" Pashmina pulled Stan closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Stan was quite shocked at first, but greatly accepted the kiss, and even kissed back. They kissed for a good, 3 minutes, when Pashmina broke the kiss and told Stan, "Stan-kun… I love you too."

Stan finally cracked a smile after all that. "I'm glad."

Pashmina knew why.

- - - - -

"I… I don't believe this… How… how did you get this from Stan?" Maxwell asked, his hands shaking.

"He just gave it to me, and asked me to tell Pashmina when I feel like it."

"So… does Pashmina know?" Boss asked.

"No. I broke up with her because of this matter too. I know that Stan loves Pashmina, so by doing this, she would never know, and she won't get hurt."

"B-but… This is so important! How can Pashmina not know about it?!" Hamtaro shouted, with the others supporting him.

"Don't you understand?!" Dexter began shouting. "If Pashmina ever gets word of this, she can never be happy! I know that Stan doesn't want Pashmina to be unhappy, so I kept this from her!"

"But even so, she deserves to know!"

"If happiness is what Pashmina needs, Stan'll definitely give Pashmina happiness!" Dexter calmed down, and managed to mutter out, "At least… I believe that, before Stan dies, that is…"

- - - - -

"_Gomen ne, _Pashmina-chan…"

"Huh?"

Stan felt his breath caught in his throat. He coughed a little, not too much in case Pashmina got worried, and managed to mutter out, "I have to go now." Stan pushed Pashmina off his shoulder gently. He stood up and proceeded to leave when Pashmina stopped him. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, and her face on his back.

"Stan-kun… Where are you going?"

"…"

"_Onegai, _Stan-kun… Don't leave me…"

"_Gomenasai, _Mafura-chan…" Stan muttered darkly and coldly. His trembling hands pulled Pashmina's hands off his waist, and he let go of her warm hands. "_Gomenasai…_" Stan didn't bother looking at her. "_Sayounara_." Stan walked away, leaving a shocked and lonely Pashmina looking after him with fresh tears in her eyes. She clasped her hands over her mouth and broke down in tears. Pashmina hated to be ditched twice in a row, both by the boys she seriously loved.

However, she loved Stan even more, so her pain was even more than before.

- - - - -

"_Onii-chan!_" Sandy's shaky voice cried out desperately. "_Onii-chan!!! Doko imasu ka?!?!_" Sandy ran past by tall buildings and surrounding pal trees. She ran up his sanctuary, Acorn Mountain, but all she saw was a crying Pashmina. "Pashmina-chan!"

"S-Sandy-chan…"

"Have you seen _onii-chan_?"

"He… he just left… H-he may have g-gone home…"

"Oh no… Um, Pashy, please go back to the clubhouse. I think Dexter has something to tell you."

"D-Dexter…? _D-doshite…_?"

"I don't have time to explain! Just go back to the clubhouse _**now!**_"

- - - - -

His breathing staggering, and his vision getting blur, Stan staggered all the way to his home. He wondered if it was safe enough to cross the road in his condition, but crossing the road was the only way to get him home, so he had to cross. He put a trembling foot on the road, and the other foot followed. This went on until Stan finally got to the middle of the strangely empty road, where Stan seemed to be suffering from a fit of some sort.

He felt something flowing and moving up his throat to his mouth, and deep crimson blood began to spew out of his mouth. He coughed terribly, and the blood continued to flow out of his mouth. The blood completely stained his hands and the point of the road where he stood. He fell to his knees and his bangs covered his lifeless eyes. When Stan stopped coughing, his body went limp and he fell to his side. His face was deathly pale, and his lips were bluish-purple. Stan gasped out short, sharp breaths, and began coughing just a little, but it was enough to get more blood out of his mouth.

That was when his life memories began to flash before his eyes.

And they say that when you are about to die, your entire life would flash right before you…

- - - - -

"_He's so adorable…"_

"_Yeah, totally."_

"_And so is his sister. Sigh… I'm so glad we have kids at last…"_

"_Sigh… I'm glad too, Tora-kun. Say, let's name them, shall we?"_

"_I don't see why not, Siberia-chan. Let's see here… I'll call the boy Stan, how about that?"_

"_Stan? Why Stan? Isn't it a little common?"_

"_For a human, yes. For us hamsters, Stan is not the very least bit common, don't you think?"_

"_Now that you mention it… I have never met anyone in my life as a hamster who has the name of a human…"_

"_And besides, Stan is a short form of Stanley. And the name actually has the virtue of stubbornness in a good way. Our little Stan shall never be shaken, and shall forever remain steady and firm in his beliefs, like a mountain. And I hope he shall forever be a happy child…"_

_- - - - -_

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_What is it now, Sandy? You're seriously irritating me! Can't you see the sign? 'No Girls Allowed'?"_

"_Oh, come on, Stanley! I'm your sister, not just any other girl!"_

"_Ugh! Stop calling me Stanley, all right?"_

"_Aww, come on, onii-chan, why won't you smile every now and then?"_

"_I __**do **__smile, only when you get out of my room."_

"_That's mean!"_

_Stan smiled. "I like being mean to you."_

_- - - - -_

"_So," Stan began. "Your name is Pashmina, am I right?"_

_Pashmina looked surprised. "Well… Yeah."_

"_You're the one who turned up last on me and my sister's reunion party, right?"_

"_Well… It looks like your memory isn't so shabby…" Pashmina muttered embarrassedly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. I just want to… get to know you better."_

"_No, it's ok. Besides, I forgot that I turned up late anyway."_

"_Well, if you say so, Pashmina."_

"_Say, your name is Stan, right?"_

"_Huh? Yeah, that's right. Now, isn't that a fancy name?" Stan winked, obviously beginning to flirt with Pashmina._

"_It __**is **__unique, seeing that you share the same name as most male humans. Have you ever wondered what your name means?"_

"_Huh? Well, I remember when I was young, my dad told me that he wanted me to stand firm in my beliefs and never get shaken, because I'm Stan!"_

"_Really? Your dad said that?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_I've always been wondering…"_

"_Huh?"_

"…_what __**my **__name means…"_

"_Have you… ever considered asking your parents?"_

_Pashmina shook her head. "They're dead."_

_Stan was taken aback, and his ears drooped to his side. "Oh… I'm sorry, I never knew…"_

"_Nah, it's ok."_

_Stan stood up and he held out his paw. "__Take my paw, Pashy."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just take it."_

_Pashmina blushed, and took Stan's paw. He pulled her up form where she was sitting, and Pashmina asked, "Well, I can stand on my own, Stan. Why did you need to pull me up?"_

"_Because you look like you seriously need someone to help you in solving your troubles."_

"_And you can solve them?"_

"_Not all of them, but I can tell you this: whatever you name means, I'm sure it'll be a meaningful one!" Stan smiled._

_Pashmina blushed, and she held onto her paw. 'It's so warm… That paw of his… And his smile… Everything about him is so heartwarming…'_

_- - - - -_

"_So, we're now drop-dead sexy, gorgeous human beings all because we made a wish on a shooting star?" Stan asked the obvious. Hamtaro nodded his head, and Stan whistled, "Sweet! Now I can find more girls to chase! Speaking of which…" Stan looked around. "Where are all the hotties?"_

"_S-Stan-kun…?" a familiar voice spoke._

"_There's my hotty!" Stan spun around, and came face-to-face with a human Pashmina. His eyes widened. "Whoa, Pashy baby, is that you? You look even hotter than when you were a hamster!"_

_Pashmina blushed. "And you look pretty good yourself, Stan…"_

_Stan blushed and he continued smiling._

_- - - - -_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, Torahamu Stanley…" the doctor explained as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "But you've contracted tuberculosis."_

"_Tuberculosis…?"_

"_Yes. Do you know what that is?"_

"_O-of course I do… It's a serious disease whereby the patient has lung problems, thereby having breathing and respiratory difficulties…" Stan closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "How long until I die?"_

"_From now, I would say about a month. It has gotten this serious, Torahamu Stanley. Why didn't you notice it before?"_

"_I… I don't know… I guess I just never realized that I've been having short intakes of breath… What should I do, doctor? Does this mean I have to stay away from my friends and sister until I die?"_

"_Your tuberculosis is indeed very serious, but it is not contagious nor infectious, thankfully, so you would not pass it to anyone else."_

"_Why is this so?"_

"_I believe that it's because this is a hereditary disease whereby it's all in the genes, Torahamu. __**Your **__genes, not anyone else's, and I cannot ignore the fact that you have a twin sister who miraculously doesn't have the dominant tuberculosis gene."_

"_Thank goodness Sandy is safe…"_

"_However, Torahamu-kun, I need to ask you… Do you know of any family members who have had tuberculosis?"_

_Stan's eyes widened to the point all you could see were the whites of his eyes. "My… my father had it… He died…"_

"_Ah, so that's it, then. Your tuberculosis gene either came from your family history or from your father. But how about your mother?"_

"_She already had asthma, so I'm not exactly sure whether or not she contracted my father's tuberculosis, so..." Stan sighed. "Doctor… My tuberculosis… It's incurable, isn't it?"_

"_As a doctor, I'm supposed to rescue lives… And as much as I hate to say it, yes, it is incurable."_

_- - - - -_

Stan's lifeless eyes looked up at the night sky. Stars were twinkling non-stop, and it was a crescent moon that night. He smiled through it all, the memories from his birth to then flashing before him. He remembered his father, his mother, the Ham Humans, Sandy, and Pashmina, especially Pashmina. Soon after, he felt raindrops batting against his numb body, but he neither had the strength not willingness to move to shelter.

He was going to die, and he knew it.

One month had already passed.

"Pashmina…" Stan muttered out, before everything became dark.

- - - - -

"Stan has… tuberculosis…?"

"Yes, Pashmina," Dexter replied grimly. "By now, Stan is…"

"Don't say that!" Pashmina screamed, giving Dexter a tight slap. "Stan will definitely live! I know he will! He will never be shaken! Never! I'm going to look for him and prove you wrong! Stan won't die! He won't!"

"Pashmina, wait…" Before Dexter could finish his sentence, Pashmina had barged out of the clubhouse and into the rain, looking for Stan. "Do you guys want to follow her?" Dexter asked the others who numbly nodded yes.

- - - - -

"Stan!" Pashmina shouted his name over and over again. "Stan-kun! Please! Answer me! Tell me you're alright! Stan-kun! STAN-KUUUUUN!!!!"

"Pashy!" Sandy called out. "Pashy, I found my brother, but he doesn't look too well!"

"Where?! Bring me to him!" When Sandy led Pashmina to the road where Stan had fallen, Pashmina was crying uncontrollably and mucus was dripping from her nose. "Stan-kun!!! No!" Pashmina screamed, rushing to his side. "Stan-kun! Please! Wake up! Stan-kun! Stan-kun!!!"

The blonde's eyes opened just a little. He coughed and his voice was raspy. "P-Pa…shy…"

"Stan-kun… I'm so glad… You're alright… Don't die on me now… The ambulance is coming to save you…"

Tears fell from Stan's eyes. "Pa…shy… I'm… sorry… I can't… hang… on… anymore…"

"D-don't say anymore, Stan-kun… Please, reserve your strength…"

"Pashy…" Stan gripped onto Pashmina's hand. "Please… stay happy… forever… Take… good care… of your…self… And for…get about… me…"

"N-no! Stan-kun! I won't… I won't! Please, don't speak! Save your strength! You'll be alive, I promise!"

"I'm… dying… Pashy… Nothing… can change… that…"

"No, Stan-kun…"

"_A-aishiteru… _Pashmina…" Stan gasped, and spat out more blood. The blood stained both his and Pashmina's clothes, and Stan fell limp in Pashmina's arms, his eyes closed.

"Stan-kun…" Pashmina nudged. "Stan-kun… Stan-kun! Don't die! Stan-kun!!!"

Sandy was right beside her and she shook her brother's limp and cold body. "_Onii-chan! _Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!"

"STAN!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Both Pashmina and Sandy screamed at the top of their voices, but Stan never woke up.

He was dead.

"Stan!!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!" The tears were beginning to sting both their eyes, but both girls didn't care, for the one they loved had died on them. "WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!!!! STAN!!!!"

**Meep meep!!!**

The car was horning, and both girls saw the headlights shining towards them. The car continued horning, but as they looked down at the dead Stan, they didn't seem to care if they were dead or alive. To them, Stan was the most important person in the entire world, and they lost him. They didn't care if they were to die. They would rather be dead with Stan.

"Sandy! Pashmina! _**LOOK OUT!!!**_" familiar voices shouted at them, and they felt strong arms pull them to one side of the road, bringing Stan's body along with them. Sandy saw Maxwell and Pashmina saw both Dexter and Howdy. "You idiots! You could have died!"

"Why didn't you let me die then?!" both girls shouted simultaneously. "Stan's _**dead! **_He's _**dead! **_Why won't you let us die with him?!"

"Because there are still us, your friends!"

"But still…!!! Stan's GONE!!! He's dead!"

"Nothing can change that! But have you ever thought about what would happen if you died?! We'll ALL be very unhappy! We'd have three dead friends and we wouldn't be able to do anything! And Stan won't be happy either! He'd want both of you to be happy, regardless of whether he's alive or dead! He'd still want you to be happy forever!"

Sandy and Pashmina stopped struggling. The boys were right.

They were so foolish.

Soon after, the ambulance came and took Stan to the hospital where everyone who had physical contact with him had to go for a check-up in case they contracted his tuberculosis. Pashmina was the only one who had the physical contact – albeit the kiss she and Stan shared – and thankfully, she didn't contract his tuberculosis, despite the fact that they kissed very, oh-so passionately. Stan's funeral had to be arranged, of course, and no one cried on his funeral, for all the tears within everyone had already been shed before Stan's funeral.

After Stan's funeral, there was his burial. The Ham Humans specially picked out special words for Stan, and Noel and Hilary were there too. Of course, Noel and Hilary had been awfully shaken when they heard about Stan's death, and Noel took it even harder since he was responsible for taking care of Stan, regardless of whether Stan was a hamster or a human, Stan was still his responsibility, so Noel took it pretty badly, even worse than Hilary. Everyday, the Ham Humans and their respective ex-owners would visit Stan's grave, and they always left with a smile on their faces.

On one special day – Pashmina's birthday – Pashmina had gone to visit Stan's grave first before proceeding to go to the clubhouse for her birthday party. She had brought white chrysanthemums for Stan and placed them on Stan's grave. Pashmina took out her scarf which she no longer wore, and used it to wipe Stan's tombstone. That was her scarf's only use now.

"Ne, Stan-kun, it's my birthday today. I wonder if you're celebrating it wherever you are? Or have you already reincarnated?" Pashmina smiled at the thought of seeing a younger Stan-lookalike screaming out 'Pashy!' to her. It seemed to be an adorable, priceless thought. "Whatever it is, I hope you're watching me and looking out for me and everyone else. Everyone else has gotten over your death, and so have I. We should carry on with our lives and not cling on to the past. That way, we'll never find true happiness, will we?" Pashmina stopped wiping Stan's shiny tombstone, and she placed her scarf away. "I'll be back later, Stan-kun. Everyone's waiting for me." Pashmina stood up and walked away with a bright smile on her face.

The words on Stan's tombstone read:

"TORAHAMU STANLEY

BORN 1996

DIED 2007

OUR TURE SOURCE OF HAPPINESS, AND OUR TRUE REASON FOR LIVING"

And in beautiful cursive words, it was signed off by Pashmina herself. "MY TRUE LOVE AND HAPPINESS".

- - - - -

A figure stood upon the tree branches and looked down from above. He saw Pashmina walking away with a beautiful smile upon her face, and the white chrysanthemums placed on Stan's grave. He jumped down from the tree with a swift movement and examined the chrysanthemums carefully. He picked one up and stuffed it in his black kimono secretly. He took one glance at Pashmina, and his sapphire eyes glistened.

"Happiness has arrived once more…" the figure jumped away into the woods and disappeared mysteriously. Pashmina would be returning to find one chrysanthemum missing, just like any other day…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Like I said, I have no comment, other than saying that this is the longest oneshot I have ever written. Oh, and if you don't mind a songfic, please tell me in your review. _Arigatou gozaimashita!_

The last bit was a clean giveaway for Bleach fans reading this. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not thinking about making a sequel. Yet. Yes, that's right. _**Yet.**_ I might be able to, but don't get any promises from me.

Until next time… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

Umbreon-Rawks


End file.
